


Artpost for: The Rest is Confetti (by Wetsammywinchester)

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: There was no need for them to be out in this snowstorm. They could have waited until the next morning to head to Tahoe.But with Dean’s deal hanging over his head, he doesn’t wait around for anything and Sam can’t say no.link to BRILLIANT fic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370991





	Artpost for: The Rest is Confetti (by Wetsammywinchester)

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first time at gencestbang, and I had the great pleasure to grab wetsammywinchester´s wonderful story about brotherly love and devotion, set in a wintery landscape (I loooove snow...). Thanks wetsammywinchester for feeding into my obsessions! (and for being so patient with my lack of technical abilities...)  
> The pics were created as gifs (moving snowflakes and growing frost flowers and everything...), but I'm just not able to post them here on AO3 - sorry. Just wasn't able to figure it out.  
> You'll have to imagine what's missing :/
> 
> You can also see them (moving!) on imgur, here's the link:  
> https://imgur.com/a/u2F11OL


End file.
